wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalism
Elementalism is a common tongue term for Elroshokash, and is defined as: the use or command of any element; she was quite proficient in elementalism. It is native only to the continent of Koroth'Kan, as well as the Talmid Isles. The latter started out "pure" (if you ask some felataren), until Korothians moved there and settled down, introducing elementalism to the islands' population. It is still unknown exactly how elementalism translates through genes, especially in regards to mancers. Some think it has nothing to do with genes at all, and it is a nigh on random occurrence. Some think the peoples who gain elementalism are chosen by the Elmkaydush—an ancient order of dragons, each bearing an element, and all watching over the elements. Others believe it depends on the elements of your family tree, that elementalism is by all means yet another genetic trait. The last one could be true, given that none of the felataren race can wield an element, nor any of the races born on the other continents. Similar to bending in the Avatar Universe, it is an individual's capability for the manipulation of any element. The key difference between the two universes' unique facet is, in Wing Haven, the performing of the element does not require any form of martial art. While martial art reminiscent moves can be used for more visual finesse, the end result is the same, making it somewhat irrelevant. If the physical performance of the elements in Wing Haven is to be likened to any outside story, it would be how Elsa uses her Ice Magic in Disney's Frozen. Furthering this similarity would be each individual is more or less immune to their respective element(s). For example: John is a Fire Mancer, and thus cannot feel heat from fire, nor can he be burned by it. But he can feel heat from light bulbs and hot water, and can be burned by lightning or scalded by boiling water. But as lava is by all means a liquid form of fire, he cannot be hurt by it either, and can only fashion it by super-heating rocks. This gives John limited control over it, but more than most, as earth mancers can also manipulate lava, but cannot create it themselves. It should be noted that individuals having the ability to use the elements are most only found in Koroth'Kan, with the births of the elementally capable being only in Koroth'Kan. Element Mancers are exceedingly rare in the entire rest of Wing Haven. Those who bear elementalism in the other continents—Thiro'Kan, Spira'Kai, Jiro'Doth, Bairas'Ko, Praethron—are either revered and followed or feared and prosecuted. In fact, most of the other continents bear their own unique powers that replace elementalism, making one wonder what separates these powers between land masses. The Elements There are ten usable elements in all of Wing Haven. They are organized into three groups: the four main elements, which make up most all the world: fire, water, earth, air. The four auxiliary ones, which are more peculiar and are subsets of the main ones: lightning, ice, life, sand. Lastly there are the two that balance all things: light and shadow. The Core Four Fire Wildest of the Core Elements, Fire embodies impulse, passion, rage, and courage. The applications for fire vary with each individual. Warriors use it in battle, either to hinder their opponents or trap them in fences of fire. It can be used to enhance and extend their own weaponry. Swords can be longer, axes can be faster, arrows can fly farther, and maces can burn if they miss. If a warrior is caught in a grapple, or otherwise forced to fight hand-to-hand, they can coat all or portions of their bodies in flame. They can even blast it from their hands, if they so wish. While not all blacksmiths are Fire Mancers, those who are find themselves with many advantages. Since those of fire cannot be burned and can withstand much harsher temperatures, tending forges is made all the easier. Fire Using blacksmiths can reach their bare hands into live forges, scoop up still roasting coals in their palm, and only feel a sliver of its heat. They also are more knowledgeable of fire's temperaments than others, using highly accurate degrees when heating materials. The capability for flight via fire is possible, and not unlike Marvel's Human Torch and Iron Man. But it is extremely rare and almost never occurs. The only known person commonly known to be able to do it is John. Water Most flexible out of the Core Elements, Water ''epitomizes adaptability, softness, camaraderie, and love. As with all elements, its uses vary. It is rare for Warriors to be Water Mancers, mostly due to their limitations, the majority of which are in regards to accessibility. If battles featuring Water Mancers don't take place near any substantial bodies of water, the Mancers find themselves with few ways to assist. While many make use of containers they keep on their person, and/or fair-sized armies take advantage of enormous vats, there is always the risk of punctures and leaks. This does not necessarily mean that Water Mancers are neglected in combat—on the contrary, they have proven paramount in the past, and have occassionally turned the very tide of some battles. Earth Write the third piece of the first section of the first part of your page here. Air Write the fourth piece of the first section of the first part of your page here. The Auxiliary Four Lightning Write the first piece of the second section of the first part of your page here. Ice Write the second piece of the second section of the first part of your page here. Glade Write the third piece of the second section of the first part of your page here. Sand Write the fourth piece of the second section of the first part of your page here. The Balancing Two Light Write the first piece of the third section of the first part of your page here. Shadow Write the second piece of the third section of the first part of your page here. The 11th Element The Elemental Order A rare few are born with the ability to command more than one element. Normally they can only 2-3, or 4 if they're lucky—these unique persons are called Elementalists. While a fairly large number together, they still remain scant in comparison to the full population of Koroth'Kan. In the beginning of the elementalists' presence in Koroth'Kan, they were separated and suffered from jealous discrimination. They're ability to use more than one element caused envy among many, and for the longest time, an elementalist's life was hard despite their great potential. It took a century before a group of special elementalists were gathered by the Oracle. She instructed them to form the Elemental Order, an organization whose mission it was to preserve balance among the elements, both in nature and in mancers. There are no ranks in the order, and no division between elements. The only system they hold is the United Council, a group of ten powerful mancers, each bearing one of the ten elements. They govern the Order, ensuring chaos does not ensue and that everyone performs their duties. Beyond this, there is little regulation. When the Korothian Civil War began, the Elemental Order spent the first hundred years debating whether or not they should partake in the continental conflict. There were those who saw their friends and families threatened, and sought to help them. There were those who saw no reason to interfere, for they policed elements, not people. But they were also those who felt the imbalance in the elements, and knew action had to be taken. Once the Order got involved, they formed two large groups that they sent to both sides, giving them a very strict rule: Watch the warriors, watch the mancers, and keep them in line. Notable Mancers/Elementalists * John, Fire Mancer * Rohan, Lightning Mancer * Kohpashka, Ice Mancer * Maiara, Light Mancer * Keyna, Elementalist * Nikolai, Elementalist Gallery Trivia * Nichole Reynolds always knew that the elements would have a big part in Wing Haven. * Nichole had in mind the number of elements, their relationships with each other, and their categorization down years ago. It was only after she'd first read Branden Sanderson's Mistborn series that she realized with a start the similarities between the books' Metals and Wing Haven's Elements. ** There are still key differences, but it's the similar categorization that shocked Nichole. *The other world where humans can manipulate chakra is one of Nichole's original worlds, not the world of Naruto or Avatar. **The world in question does not yet have a name, but it's the world in which Rise of the Dragon Ryzers takes place—obviously meaning the alternate name for chakra in this world is ryze. Category:Elements Category:Work In Progress Category:Documentation Category:Powers of Wing Haven